Just because
by Rinkeru
Summary: Lovino has always been a jerk to his little brother.  Happy Valentine's Day!


_**Just because**_~

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p>"Big brother! Wait brother, look! I made you this stuffed bear!" Feliciano announced holding out a small, light pink, fluffy hand-made bear with a ribbon with the Italian flag print around its neck. It also had 'South Italy' stitched across its belly.<p>

Lovino took a glance at the bear and rolled his eyes. "Go away you annoying bastard. I'm doing something."

Feliciano frowned and held the bear close to him. "B-but I made it especially for you."

Lovino sighed and took the bear from his brother's hands. "Now leave me alone. I have stuff to do."

"But brother! Today is Valentine's Day! Aren't we going to spend time together?"

Lovino rolled his eyes again. "No, why don't you go spend time with that potato sucking bastard of yours. You always hang out with him anyways."

Feliciano stared at his brother with saddening eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, dammit. Like I said, I have stuff to do. Leave me alone."

oOoOoOo

Lovino made it to his house and went into the kitchen to get some food. He took the bear his brother had made for him and threw it in the trash. Right as he pulled some tomatoes Spain had brought him out of his pantry, the doorbell rang. Lovino scoffed and went to go answer the door. He opened it and met face to face with his brother. "What the hell do you want? I'm trying to cook."

"Veh~ Big brother! Ludwig is spending time with his big brother so that means I get to spend time with you!"

Lovino just rolled his eyes and opened the door just enough for his brother to slip through. Feliciano happily accepted the invite in. Lovino slammed the door and stomped into the kitchen; Feliciano followed.

"So brother, what are you making?" Feli asked excitingly.

"None of your business. Why don't you just sit down and shut up."

Feli shrugged and pulled out a chair. As he sat, he looked around and locked eyes with something sticking out of Lovino's trashcan. He walked over and winced at what he saw.

"W-why brother?" Feliciano asked fighting back tears.

"Why what you ba-... Oh..." Lovino looked at his brother and saw a tear run down his cheek. "Come on, it's not a big deal. It's just a bear."

Feli squeezed the bear as more tears ran down his face. "This took me almost three weeks to make you, brother. You could have at least kept it somewhere."

Lovino sighed and put a comforting hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!"

Lovino pulled his hand back in shock and stared at his brother.

"I..." he started. "I hate you!" Feli yelled and threw the bear at his brother; who surprisingly dodged it. As he ran out the door, Lovino tried to stop him.

"I'm sorry Feli! Come back!" but it was too late. His brother had already disappeared.

"Dammit!" Lovino shouted. "_Why did I do that? You stupid bastard_!"

Lovino sighed. "I should go after him."

oOoOoOo

Lovino stood at his little brother's door. He could smell pasta coming from inside but that was normal. He didn't even bother to knock. He opened the unlocked door and quietly stepped in; shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Feli?" he whispered. "You in here?" When he got no reply, he went up the stairs toward his brother's room. He heard something and headed toward the direction the sound was coming from. When he did get closer, he could barely hear what sounded like crying. "Dammit." he whispered as he stood in front of his brother's bedroom; also where the crying was coming from. "Feli?" as he asked that, he heard a gasp and the crying stopped. Lovino sighed. "Fe- I mean, brother. I'm sorry about the bear. I really am. Please don't be mad at me." Lovino tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. "Brother, please open the door."

"Go away!" Feliciano called from inside his room.

"Please, brother. I'm sorry." Lovino struggled to hold back his own tears. To think that this all started _just because _he was an idiot and threw away his brother's bear.

"D-do you want to make pasta with me? Me and you?" Lovino questioned but got no reply back. "Or we could see what's going on in the capital. Please?"

Still no reply. Lovino was about to just give up but then he heard the door unlock. Lovino blinked as he met eyes with his little brother's. They were all red and swollen from crying. Lovino shivered. He didn't know what to do now. "I-I'm so sorry." was all he could say as he hugged Feliciano and buried his face into his chest as he let his own tears slip down his face. Feliciano hugged his brother back. He had never seen his big brother cry before. "Brother, what you did hurt me. But, I can't stay mad at you. You're my brother!"

Lovino smiled in his brother's chest. "Thank you."

"Brother, I'm tired. Let's take a nap." Feliciano said.

"Don't you want to do something for Valentine's Day?"

"It's still early. We'll be awake before the day is over. I just wanted to spend time with you anyway." Feliciano replied and smiled as he saw his brother's face go red.

"Okay, let's go to sleep."

oOoOoOo

The two Italians had got into their sleeping clothes and had settled in Feli's bed. Feliciano scooted closer to his brother and buried his face in Lovino's arm. Lovino smiled and kissed his brother's forehead.

"Ti amo, brother."

"Ti amo!"

and the two fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Poorly written but I hope you enjoyed this! I don't think I have to say this is incest. I'll just let you guys be the judge of that. Sorry for mistakes and my English also. Hope you have a wonderful V-day!<p>

Oh, by the way, tomorrow Hong Kong's character song comes out and I can't wait! He's one of my favourite characters and I've been waiting for this song for about a week xD


End file.
